Don't Forget Me, Daddy!
by Ayah dan Bunda
Summary: "Daddy janji hanya dirimu yang akan daddy utamakan,daddy janji tidak akan mencarikan mama untuk mu,Love you baby!"/"Daddy, Seberapa besar rasa sayang daddy padaku ?"-Luhan kecil meringkuk memeluk kaki kecil nya yang sekurus ranting, Jika Luhan pergi apa daddy akan mencari nya? semuanya hilang karena kebodohan nya sendiri! HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/Daddy&Son/RATE-M
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Forget Me, Daddy!**

 **CAST:**

 **SEHUN,LUHAN**

 **AND OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/YAOI/DADDY &SON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

"Daddy.. Daddyyy.." Seorang namja mungil dengan pipi gembil nya yang menggemaskan berlari disekitar ruangan besar didalam mansion itu.

"iya! Baby"

"Daddy, Siapa perempuan yang tadi bersama dengan daddy ?" Tanya bocah kecil itu dengan wajah penasaran nya yang lucu.

"Dia mama baru-mu"

"APAAA Lulu tidak mau punya mama baru daddy!" Teriak nya kesal.

"Apa maksud kamu baby?"

"Lulu tidak mau punya mama baru, Lulu tidak mauuuu.." Teriak bocah gembil itu lagi-Luhan

"Baby dengarkan daddy! Daddy membutuhkan sosok wanita yang akan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan daddy! Dan daddy membutuhkan wanita untuk daddy dan juga untuk keperluan mu baby"

Laki-laki yang dipanggil daddy tersebut Sehun, mendekati putranya Luhan, Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi nya dengan Luhan kecilnya mengusap rambut nya yang selembut sutra untuk memberikan pengertian .

"Tapi Lulu tidak perlu Mama baru daddy!.." Luhan kecil menunduk sedih.

"Baby! Daddy mohon .."

"Terserah daddy! Lulu benci daddy! Daddy tidak sayang lagi sama Lulu" Luhan kecil pergi dari rungan tersebut, membanting pintu besar dengan keras.

"BABYY!" Sehun segera mengejar Luhan putranya, rasa khawatir di benaknya sangat besar Luhan berlari dengan hati yang sedang buruk, Sehun tahu ini tidak baik bagi putranya dengan cepat dikejar nya Luhan yang berlari dengan kaki kecil nya menuruni tangga.

"BABYY TUNGGU DADDY! JANGAN BERLARI LU!" Sehun setengah menjerit melihat Luhan yang sudah sampai depan pintu mansion besar nya.

GREPP

Berhasil, Sehun berhasil mencegah Luhan yang sebentar lagi mencapai gagang pintu, dipeluk nya tubuh kecil Luhan dengan takut, Detak jantung Sehun berdetak dengan cepat , deru nafas Sehun tidak kauan Sehun kalut takut putra kecil nya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan nya dan menaruh rasa benci padanya.

"Hikss.. lepaskan Lulu Hikss.. Lepaskan!" Luhan kecil memberontak dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Tidak kau tidak akan kemana-mana baby, Kau tidak akan bisa pergi meninggalkan daddy!" Sehun kian mempererat pelukan nya pada Luhan, dibalikan nya tubuh kecil putra nya

DEG

"Ya tuhan! Baby.." bisik Sehun lirih, Sehun menatap putra kecilnya wajah menawan nya tampak kusut memerah, mata rusa nya yang Sehun kagumi membengkak dengan air mata yang masih mengalir hidung kecil nya kembang-kempis isakan kecil nya tidak berhenti. Sehun menyesal sungguh, putra nya yang begitu ia cintai, dengan teganya Sehun menyakiti nya. Seharusnya dirinya lebih bersabar lagi untuk memberi tahu Luhan, Luhan nya masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui sungguh menyesal di peluk nya lagi Luhan dengan erat.

"Maaf baby! Maafkan daddy.."

"Lepaskan Lulu hiks.. lepas dad.." Luhan kecil membalas dengan suara kecilnya yang memilukan.

"Tidak! Lihat daddy, lihat daddy Lu!" Sehun melepas pelukan nya, ditatap nya wajah putra nya Sehun usap air mata Luhan dengan kedua tangan nya dengan lembut. "Lihat daddy baby.. lihat daddy-mu ini" Sehun kembali berucap lirih.

Luhan dengan ragu mendongkakan wajah sembab nya, ditatapnya mata tajam daddy nya dengan ragu-ragu, air mata kembali jatuh di kedua pipi tembam nya. Luhan kecil kecewa pada daddy nya. "aku benci dad.. benci daddy..!" Luhan berucap dengan bibir kecil nya.

"daddy tahu, maafkan daddy baby! Maaf baby bisakan memaafkan daddy" Sehun menatap Luhan nya dengan sedih, Luhan kecil bimbang bingung , sebenarnya dirinya tidak ingin membenci daddy nya sendiri Luhan sangat menyayangi daddy nya ini. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa daddy nya akan mencarikan mama baru untuk nya. Luhan kecil tidak bisa menerima itu entah apa alasan nya yang pasti Luhan tidak bisa menerima nya.

"Baby, daddy janji daddy tidak akan mencarikan mama lagi untuk mu, daddy janji baby"

"baby..."

"Lulu memaafkan daddy.." lirih Luhan dengan suara kecil.

"Yatuhan! Terima kasih Lu, terima kasih daddy janji tidak akan mengecewakan mu daddy janji akan selalu mengutamakan mu baby, Love you baby Lu" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat dengan perasaan yang lega.

" _ **Kau sudah berjanji dad"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dua tahun kemudian**_

Luhan kecil semakin tumbuh usianya telah menginjak delapan tahun sekarang ini, Luhan kecil telah bersekolah Luhan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik pesona Luhan telah terlihat walaupun Luhan laki-laki tapi pesona Luhan tidak dapat diragukan wajah nya yang ayu dan tubuh kecil nya membuat semua orang menyayangi nya dan ingin mengenal Luhan kecil.

Walaupun Luhan baru sekolah dasar dengan usianya yang masih terbilang anak-anak Luhan kecil tahu akan kenyataan , sebuah janji yang dikhianati oleh daddy nya sendiri. Luhan kecil tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui semua gelagat aneh daddy nya dan kebiasaan pulang larut malam daddy nya. Walaupun Sehun selalu bersikap baik pada Luhan tetapi Luhan tahu Sehun berbohong.

Luhan tahu daddy nya telah mempunyai seseorang yang spesial, yang telah membuat daddy nya selalu tersenyum disaat memengang ponsel nya.

Luhan kecil hanya bisa diam tidak melakukan apa-apa, berbeda saat dirinya masih kecil dulu sebelum ia tidak sekolah. Luhan kecil yang sekarang hanya bisa diam disaat daddy nya pulang laut malam disaat daddy nya melupakan sarapan pagi nya dan melupakan Luhan yang menunggu untuk diantarkan kesekolah, Luhan hanya bisa diam menatap semua itu.

Semakin hari Sehun daddy nya semakin melupakan nya, tidak ada ucapan selamat tidur,ciuman pagi, sarapan pagi dan yang membuat Luhan kecil sedih Sehun sudah tidak memanggil nama nya dengan sebutan kasih sayang..

"Daddy Luhan sakit disini, daddy dimana.. Daddy Luhan membutuhkan daddy! Hiks" Luhan kecil meringkuk di balkon kamar Sehun memegangi dada nya yang terus berdenyut kesakitan air mata tiada henti menemani malam sepi nya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pukul tiga dini hari dan Luhan kecil senatiasa akan selalu menunggu Sehun, daddy nya.. Cintanya..

" _Dimana daddy nya yang dulu.."_

" _Dimana daddy nya yang selalu menyayangi dirinya.."_

" _Dimana daddy nya yang tidak ingin melihat nya Sedih.."_

" _Dimana daddy nya yang selalu memanggil namanya dengan sayang.."_

" _Dimana daddy.."_

" _Dimana daddy..nya.."_

" _Sehun daddy.."_

" _daddy.."_

" _Sehun-ah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **TOBECONTIUNED**_

 **Haiii semua.. aku bawa FF HUNHAN baru dengan teman Daddy &Son semoga kalian suka sama cerita nya nanti ini baru prolog awal ..**

 **Aku tunggu review nya ya guys!, kelanjutan FF ini tergantung sama respon kalian semuaaahh..**

 ***Sampai jumpa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Forget Me, Daddy!**

 **CAST:**

 **SEHUN,LUHAN**

 **AND OTHER EXO MEMBER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/YAOI/DADDY &SON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **Malam di kota seoul yang dingin tidak membuat anak lelaki kecil itu lelah untuk menunggu disaat semua orang meringkuk dikamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, berbeda dengan anak tersebut kedua kaki kecil nya senantiasa ia goyangkan satu sama lain duduk di bangku taman seorang di depan rumah besar orang tuanya. Kedua tangan kecil nya ia tangkup di gosokan saling beradu karena dingin nya angin malam, wajah ayu sang anak tampak memucat putih karena terlalu lama menunggu, menunggu seseorang**_

 _ **Sang ayah..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TOK TOK!**_

"DADDYYY BUKA PINTU NYAAA!"

Luhan kecil berteriak didepan pintu kamar besar, kedua tangan kecil nya sedari tadi sibuk mengetuk pintu kamar untuk membangunkan sang ayah yang masih terlelap namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar membuat nya semakin kesal karena menunggu, Luhan telah siap dengan seragam sekolah nya.

"DAAAADYYY" teriak Luhan lagi hampir menangis, ayah nya belum juga membukakan pintu untuk nya.

 _ **Cklek!**_

Sehun, sang ayah membukakan pintu nya laki-laki berusia 28 tahun itu begitu tampan walaupun wajah nya terlihat kusut di pagi hari ini.

"Morning baby Lu!" Sehun menyapa putera kecil nya yang sedang merajuk, menggemaskan sekali putera nya ini Luhan pasti sedang kesal karena ia lama untuk membukakan pintu.

"Daddy lama sekali sih membuka pintu untuk Lulu" Kesal Luhan mengerucutkan bibir merah muda nya.

"Maafkan daddy Lu, sekarang daddy sudah bangun lihat! Lebih baik Lulu segera turun untuk sarapan, daddy akan bersiap mengerti!"

"T Tapi daddy!.."

"Daddy akan mandi Lu cepat turun kebawah!" ucap Sehun tanpa penolakan, Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar nya bersiap untuk ke kantor.

 _ **BRAK**_

Luhan menatap pintu yang tertutup ayah nya yang kembali masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang termenung di depan kamar nya." _Daddy.."_ ucap Luhan lirih. Bahkan daddy nya lupa untuk memberikan ciuman pagi pada Luhan yang tidak pernah absen dilakukan sang ayah disetiap pagi. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis saja apa daddy nya itu lupa atau sengaja mengacuhkan nya.

Luhan kecil melenggos pergi dengan perasan kecewa meninggalkan kamar Sehun menundukan kepala nya Luhan pergi ke dapur , menunggu Sehun sang ayah untuk sarapan bersama.

Setelah sampai didapur Luhan menundudukan tubuh nya di kursi nafsu makan nya sudah hilang entah karena apa , pelayan nampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk nya Luhan kembali menunggu sang ayah yang pasti akan lama sekali.

Semoga saja daddy nya segera turun dan kembali sarapan bersamanya sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak makan bersama daddy-pikir nya tersenyum kecil. Luhan sudah menunggu ayah nya tapi kenapa lama sekali laki-laki itu bersiap memangnya mandi dan memakai baju membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama apa.

"Tuan muda sarapan anda telah siap" Seorang pelayan laki-laki membungkuk hormat kepada anak laki-laki yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekolah nya yang begitu pas ditubuh kecil nya Luhan duduk manis di kursi meja makan, tapi pelayan laki-laki itu tahu tuan muda nya sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Sebentar lagi Lulu menunggu daddy turun" Anak kecil yang memanggil dirinya Lulu menjawab dengan suara khas anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Namanya Luhan, Oh Luhan anak laki-laki berusia delapan tahun yang menggemaskan .

"Tapi tuan muda sebentar lagi anda harus segera berangkat kesekolah" Pelayan laki-laki tadi kembali menyuruh Luhan untuk segera sarapan dilihat nya jam tangan di tangan nya sebentar lagi waktu nya untuk berangkat sekolah.

"Lulu tidak mau, Lulu tidak mau makan jika tidak ditemani daddy" rengek nya kesal kepada pelayan yang selalu menjaga nya selama ini, Paman Kim. Dirinya sudah menunggu lama untuk sarapan bersama sang ayah tapi ayah nya tidak turun juga dari kamar nya.

Membuat Luhan kecil mendesah kecewa, Selalu seperti ini batin nya. "Paman Kim?" tanya Luhan suara nya nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Iya tuan muda?"

"Panggilkan daddy Lulu sudah membangunkan nya tapi daddy belum turun juga, Lulu mohon" lirih Luhan menundukan kepala nya.

"Baiklah tuan muda, anda tunggu disini" Paman Kim segera pergi untuk memanggil sang tuan dari anak laki-laki tadi-Oh Sehun, dirinya sebenarnya merasa kasian meliaht tuan muda kecil nya yang seperti biasa menunggu sang ayah turun dari kamar untuk sarapan bersama seperti biasanya, namun akhir-akhir ini tuan muda nya selalu makan sendirian tanpa ditemani sang ayah.

 _ **TOK! TOK!**_

"Tuan Oh! Tuan muda Luhan sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan bersama" Paman Kim mengetuk pintu besar sang tuan, namun belum ada sahutan dari dalam kamar.

"Tuan Oh?.."

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka dari dalam kamar menampilkan laki-laki tampan dengan balutan kemeja hitam dan rambut hutam legam nya yang disisir rapi jas nya ia sampirkan dibahu ,wajah tampan datar dan mata tajam nya terlihat begitu menawan membuat semua orang pasti ingin menjadi pendamping nya.

"Aku sudah siap! Dimana Luhan" tanya Sehun dengan suara berat nya.

"Tuan muda Luhan sudah menunggu anda untuk sarapan bersama tuan" Paman Kim menjawab takut-takut membuat tuan Oh marah padanya.

"hmm" Sehun melenggos pergi mendahului paman Kim mencari putera nya yang mungkin sudah menunggu nya cukup lama.

Dilihat nya Luhan yang sedang duduk dikursi makan menyembunyikan kepala nya dimeja sehingga wajah menggemaskan sang anak tertutupi, Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan dan duduk dikursinya menghadap Luhan.

"Daddy sudah disini, ayo angkat kepala mu kita sarapan Luhan" ucap Sehun tegas menyuruh Luhan untuk segera makan.

"Daddy!" lirih Luhan ditatap nya sang ayah yang telah rapih dengan pakain kerja nya selalu membuat nya terlihat tampan.

Luhan segera makan dengan perasaan yang senang setelah selesai dilihat nya Sehun sang ayah yang tengan mengelap bibir nya telah selesai makan.

"Minum susu mu Lu" perintah Sehun menatap sang anak yang tengah menatap nya juga dengan mata rusa nya itu.

"Baik daddy" Luhan segera meminum susu nya dengan cepat.

"Lu, daddy sepertinya tidak bisa mengantarmu kesekolah" Sehun bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Luhan anak nya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan menanyakan kenapa dirinya tidak bisa mengantarkan kesekolah.

"Kenapa daddy? Kenapa daddy tidak mau mengantar Lulu kesekolah? Lulu mau berangkat kesekolah bersama daddy!" tanya Luhan kesal dan kecewa memalingkan wajah nya tidak mau menatap Sehun

"Lu dengarkan daddy! Kamu sudah besar tidak seharusnya diantarkan oleh daddy terus, daddy juga harus bekerja Lu dan mulai saat ini paman Kim yang akan mengantarkan dan menjemput mu mengerti " Sehun berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Luhan.

"Tapi daddy.." Luhan kembali bersuara dengan pelan.

Kenapa daddy nya tidak bisa mengantarkan nya lagi kesekolah, ada apa dengan daddy nya itu tidak seperti biasanya walaupun Sehun sibuk bekerja tapi daddy nya itu tidak akan lupa dan selalu memberikan waktu kosong nya untuk menjemput dan mengantarkan dirinya, sesibuk apapun perkerjaan Sehun. Sehun pasti akan selalu mengutamakan dirinya.

"Kau mengerti Lu?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan yang melamun.

Ditatap nya sang ayah dengan kosong, Luhan ingin sekali menangis kenapa, kenapa Sehun jadi seperti ini.

"Lulu mengerti daddy! Lulu sudah besar" jawab Luhan suara nya nyaris berbisik, semoga saja Sehun peka apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Terima kasih Lu! Yasudah daddy berangkat, belajar dengan baik mengerti" Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan pelan dan pergi meninggalkan nya sendirian didapur.

"daddy..." ditatapnya sedih kepergian Sehun air mata turun dikedua pipi nyaisakan kecil keluar dari bibir nya yang memerah. tidak ada pelukan tidak ada kecupan pagi nya, Sehun melupakan nya.

Paman Kim melihat semuanya melihat Sehun tuan nya yang melenggos pergi meninggalkan tuan kecilnya, dilihatnya Luhan yang menangis didapur kedua bahunya yang bergetar memilukan.

Dihampirinya Luhan tuan muda kecil nya lalu dipeluk nya tubuh kecil yang bergetar itu, Luhan kembali menangis dipelukan sang paman. Paman Kim hanya bisa memberikan pelukan padanya diusap nya punggung kecil Luhan menenangkan nya walaupun Luhan yang terus menangis ia terlihat baik-baik saja dihadapan Sehun tapi dirinya tahu tuan kecil nya tersakiti dan membutuhkan sandaran kasih sayang.

"Luhan-ie jangan menangis nde? Nanti Luhan-ie jelek dan teman-teman disekolah tidak mau berteman dengan Luhan yang jelek ini" Paman Kim melepaskan pelukan nya mengusap air mata Luhan kecil dipipi tembam nya Luhan kecil masih sesenggukan,Paman Kim berusaha menghibur tuan kecil nya ini.

"Hiks.. daddy melupakan Lulu hiks.. Paman Kim!" Luhan kecil menatap Paman Kim dengan isakan nya yang belum berhenti, Paman Kim kembali memeluk Luhan dan mengusap kepala kecil nya dengan sayang. "Sudah nde jangan menangis lagi, ayo Luhan-ie harus segera kesekolah"

.

.

Paman Kim mengantarkan Luhan kesekolah nya, sesampai nya disana Luhan telah berhenti menangis dimobil Luhan hanya diam saja membuat Paman Kim khawatir takut Luhan kecil masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

"Luhan-ie belajar dengan baik! Jangan nakal mengerti!" Paman Kim mengantarkan Luhan kedepaan gerbang sekolah.

"Lulu mengerti paman, terima kasih telah mengantarkan Lulu kesekolah" Luhan membungkuk kecil kepada Paman Kim lalu berlari meninggalkan paman Kim dengan tersenyum kecil mata rusa nya yang selalu berbinar bahagia nampak membengkak.

Paman Kim melihat Luhan yang telah masuk ke dalam sekolah nya semoga saja Ia mempunyai banyak teman yang selalu sayang kepadanya.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju kekelas nya, setelah sampai dikelas Luhan mendudukan tubuh nya dikursi menyimpan tas bergambar rusa nya dimeja kelas Luhan menghiraukan semua teman nya yang menatap nya aneh ia menyembunyikan wajah nya di meja .

"HAI LUHAN"

Seorang anak laki-laki menghampiri Luhan yang masih menyembunyikan wajah nya, disapa nya teman nya ini. Luhan mendongkakan wajah nya yang sembab melihat siapa yang menyapa nya.

" Rain Sunbae" Luhan kecil tersenyum melihat siapa yang menyapa nya ini, kakak kelas nya datang untuk melihat dirinya.

"Coba lihat wajah menggemaskan mu Lulu! Ada apa dengan wajah mu hm?" Rain meraih dagu Luhan menggerakan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan ditatapnya kedua mata Luhan dalam-dalam.

"A Aku baik-baik saja Sunbae" Luhan kecil gugup melepaskan tangan Rain yang masih di dagu nya itu dengan pelan. Berusah untuk tidak menyinggung nya

"Kau berbohong padaku Lu! Ayo ceritakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku tahu kau sudah menangis Lu" Rain tetap memaksa Luhan bercerita, Siapa orang yang telah membuat kedua mata indah adik kecil nya ini menjadi jelek-pikir nya.

"Aish aku baik-baik saja, Siapa juga yang menangis Lulu kan manly!" ketus Luhan melipat kedua tangan nya didada.

"Aish sudahlah kalau Princess tidak mau cerita padaku" Rain melenggos pergi dengan terkikik puas karena menggoda Luhan.

"YAK! SIAPA YANG PRINCESS!" Luhan membentak Rain yang telah kabur pergi meninggalkan kelas nya. Teman-teman nya terkikik kecil melihat Rain yang selalu menggoda Luhan ini.

.

.

Dilain tempat, Sehun terlihat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas kerja nya yang begitu menumpuk, beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru sampai di kantor nya, Oh Sehun CEO pemilik Perusahan properti yang terdaftar sebagai salah satu perusahaan besar dikorea yang paling diminati perusahaan lain untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan nya.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Pintu ruangan nya terbuka, derap langkah high heel tajam terdengar ditelinganya ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang berkunjung padanya.

"Hai Sehun" suara perempuan menyapa nya. Melempar tas nya dan berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang masih betah dengan berkas berkas di meja nya itu.

"Kau sudah datang?" Sehun melepaskan kaca mata kerja nya dan merenggangkan kedua tangan nya kaku. Dilihat nya sang perempuan tadi yang tersenyum manis pada nya, Sehun pun ikut tersenyum melihat perempuan cantik itu. Sehun menghampiri nya dan memeluk nya sebentar.

"Rambut mu wangi" Ucap Sehun mengusap rambut panjang bergelombang gadis itu Sehun melepaskan pelukan nya. Dan meraih tangan sang perempuan untuk duduk dishofa yang ada di ruangan nya itu.

"Terima kasih Sehun" Perempuan itu tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sehun, laki-laki itu semakin tampan saja-pikir nya

"ada apa kau kemari SeolA" Sehun menatap perempuan yang dipanggil nya SeolA, Gadis itu tersenyum lalu memeluk kembali Sehun tanpa canggung sekalipun.

"aku merindukan mu"Balas nya menghirup aroma maskulin dari sang lelaki. Yang membuat nya betah berlama-lama bersama nya.

"hm aku tahu"

"Sehun! Malam ini kita makan malam bersama ya? Sudah lama kita menghabiskan waktu berdua" SeolA merajuk kecil kepada Sehun, Malam ini ia harus berhasil membujuk Sehun untuk kencan dengan nya.

"hm baiklah"

"Yeayy! Terima kasih Sehun" SeolA kembali memeluk Sehun dengan senang.

"tapi jangan membawa Luhan ya! Hanya kita berdua" Gadis itu memohon melepaskan pelukan nya menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat nya.

"tapi Luhan akan sendirian dirumah SeolA" Sehun menatap nya ada perasaan bimbang, ia belum pernah, tidak mengajak Luhan kemana pun dan malam ini jika ia menuruti sang perempuan maka Luhan akan sendirian dirumah nya yang besar itu.

"Ayolah Sehun Luhan sudah besar kan? Luhan harus mandiri bukan? Lagi pula Luhan belum tahu aku dan aku yakin Luhan pasti belum siap bertemu dengan ku Sehun" SeolA kembali membujuk Sehun suaranya berubah menjadai pelan.

"Baiklah baiklah berhenti merajuk! Kau senang" Tanya Sehun padanya.

"tentu saja aku senang terima kasih sayang"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TOBECONTIUNED**_

 **Hai semuanyah.. aku update CH:2 semoga suka dengan chapter ini yah! gimana Luhan nya atau Sehun nya? Hehe maaf ya kalo disini Luhan nya akan terus disakitin sama sang daddy Sehun! , maaf kalo ada typos**

 **Dan ini FF Not daddykink!*huhu* Kalo pada nanya SeolA! Itu SeolA WJSN *sorry***

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk reviews/fav/foll nya**

 **Ayo reviews lagi all*lovelove***


	3. Chapter 3

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah, anak anak sekolah dasar berteriak senang dan segera merapikan alat-alat sekolah nya kedalam tas

Luhan kecil terlihat lesu berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman nya yang senang karena bel pertanda pulang terdengar,Luhan bosan apalagi jika ia dirumah daddy nya pasti belum pulang dan juga tidak mungkin akan menjemput nya disekolah membuat pikiran nya sedih seketika.

"Huft Lulu sedih" Luhan berumam kecil keluar meninggalkan kelas nya.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan meninggalkan kelas sambil menundukan kepalanya, Paman Kim pasti sudah menunggu nya pikir Luhan kecil.

"Luhaaan!"

Luhan menoleh kebelakang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"Luhan Hah! Hah!.." laki-laki seumuran dengan nya yang memanggilnya tadi terihat capek karena berlari.

"Baekhyun-ie Ada apa memanggil Lulu?" Luhan bertanya menatap Baekhyun laki-laki mungil tadi.

"Ayo pulang bersama Luhan! Aku sendirian tidak ada yang menjemputku" Baekhyun mempout-kan bibir mungil nya menatap Luhan teman nya ini.

"hmm Lulu juga tidak tahu!" Luhan kecil juga ikut-ikutan mempot-kan bibir merah nya cemberut. "Ya sudah! Ayo kita kegerbang bersama-sama" Baekhyun mememgang tangan Luhan dan mengajak nya pergi meninggalkan sekolah.

"apa Luhan ada yang menjemput?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan setelah sampai digerbang dan mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu yang menjemput Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Aku harap Paman Kim datang menjemput Lulu,kita tunggu paman lulu saja yah Baek"

"Haiiii adik-adik ku yang imut sedang apa kalian disini? Belum pulang" Rain datang menghampiri Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Sunbaeee!" ucap kedua nya berbarengan.

"Kalian belum pulang? Tidak ada yang menjemput?" Rain mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan kecil yang sedang menopang wajah nya dengan kedua tangan kecil nya.

"Belum Rain Sunbae" Luhan menjawab pelan.

"Hmm bagaimana kalau kalian berdua ikut pulang dengan ku, biar supir yang mengantarkan kalian pulang bagaimana?" Rain menawarkan tumpangan nya kepada kedua adik nya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Sunbae?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan senang.

"Tentu saja boleh" Rain menjawab dengan senang

"Ayo Luhan kita ikut pulang dengan sunbae" Baekhyun berdiri mengajak Luhan yang masih duduk di bangku.

"Lulu menunggu Paman Kim saja Baek" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dan Rain bergantian ia sebenarnya ragu apa paman Kim akan datang menjemputya setelah lama Luhan menunggu. Sepertinya paman Kim Lupa.

"Ayolah Lu! Ikut dengan ku saja nde? Aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mu adiku" Rain mencubit kedua pipi gembil Luhan dengan gemas.

"Baiklah Lulu ikut"

"YEAAYY! Ayo adik-adik ku kita pulang" Rain mengapit kedua tangan Luhan dan Baekhyun menuju supir nya yang telang menunggu.

 **CKLEK**

"Terima kasih Sunbae telah mengantarkan Lulu pulang" Luhan membungkuk kecil dan terseyum manis pada Rain, setelah mengantarkan dahulu Baekhyun pulang Rain langsung mengantarkan Luhan pulang kerumah nya.

"Sama-sama Lulu kecil" Rain menusap rambut halus Luhan dengan senyuman tidak lepas diwajah tampan laki-laki berusia 13 tahun itu.

"Lulu masuk kedalam ya Sunbae, sekali lagi terima kasih"

"Sampai ketemu besok disekolah Lu bye" Rain melambaikan tangan nya melihat kepergian Luhan yang telah masuk kedalam rumah nya.

"Lulu pulaaaang" Luhan masuk kedalam rumah nya.

Tidak ada sahutan dari rumah besar nya ini, dengan wajah lesu Luhan pergi kekamar nya dilantai atas bersampingan dengan kamar sang ayah. Akhir-akhir ini rumah nya selalu sepi walau ada beberapa pelayan tapi semuanya percuma pikir Luhan kecil.

 **BRUGH**

Luhan kecil membanting pintu kamar nya dengan keras, disimpan nya tas sekolah nya di meja belajar Luhan, tanpa melepas seragam sekolah nya Luhan langsung merebahkan tubuh kecil nya dikasur memejam kan matanya lelahdan lambat laun kedua mata indah nya tertutup rapat Luhan tertidur dengan dengkuran halus nya.

Jam menunjukan pukul enam Sore, Sehun telah tiba di rumah nya beberapa saat yang lalu setelah mengganti pakaian nya menjadi lebih santai Sehun segera turun kebawah melihat sang putera

dilihat nya ruangan tempat menonton TV namun tidak terlihat tanda-tanda putera nya berada disana Sehun memutuskan menemui anak nya di dapur siapa tahu Luhan sedang makan. Namun apa yang ia lihat tidak seperti keinginan nya Luhan tidak ada di dapur.

"Kemana dia, apa Luhan di kamarnya?" pikir Sehun bingung.

Sehun pun memutuskan mencari Luhan dikamar nya siapa tahu anak nya ada disana.

 **TOK TOK**

"Luhan? Kau didalam?" Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar nya beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban Luhan dari dalam membuat Sehun sedikit khawatir.

"Luhan, daddy masuk nde? Sehun kembali bersuara karena tidak ada jawaban lagi akhrinya Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam.

 **CKLEK**

"Luhan? " kamar anak nya gelap gulita, apa Luhan didalam Sehun pun mencari tombol lampu dan setelah menyala kamaar anaknya ini Sehun kaget apa yang ia Lihat, Putera nya tertidur meringkuk dengan seragam sekolah dan sepatu nya yang masih terpakai ditubuh kecil nya.

"Ya tuhan Luhan" Sehun segera menghampirinya ia mendudukan dirinya disamping ranjang menatap sang anak yang tertidur lelap wajah nya terlihat lelah namun aura seorang anak kecil dengan wajah polosnya tetap terlihat pada nya, Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat putera nya tertidur lelap.

"Kau pasti langsung tidur setelah sampai dirumah, kenapa tidak mengganti seragam mu dulu hm?" Sehun mengusap pipi tembam sang anak dengan sayang.

"Luhan bangun daddy sudah pulang!" Sehun membangunkan Luhan dengan usapan dipipi nya dengan pelan. "Eunghh daddy pulang " Luhan menguap kecil kedua tangan nya mengucek matanya terlihat menggemaskan dimata sang ayah.

"Iya daddy sudah pulang, ayo bangun" Sehun bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Daddy" Luhan memanggil sang ayah sebelum Sehun sampai di pintu kamar nya.

"Iya Lu ada apa?" Sehun menoleh sebentar menatap sang anak.

"Terima kasih telah membangunkan Lulu" Luhan tersenyum manis kepada sang ayah yang telah membangunkan nya hati nya kembali berbunga-bunga karena bahagia ayah nya telah kembali lagi.

Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan jalan nya keluar pergi meninggalkan kamar sanga anak, Ia kembali ke kamar nya untuk bersiap-siap pergi menemui seseorang.

Malam ini Luhan keluar dari kamar nya ia akan mengajak sang ayah makan malam bersama seperti biasanya, Luhan telah siap dengan piama tidur nya segera keluar dan mencari sang ayah dikamar nya namun kamar tersebut sepi tidak ada ayah nya disana Luhan memutuskan mencari di bawah namun apa yang ia lihat

Daddy nya nampak rapi dengan balutan kemeja mahal nya ia terlihat terburu-buru sekali Luhan dengan cepat menghampiri Sehun.

"Daddy! Daddy mau pergi kemana?" Luhan dengan cepat menuruni tangga mengejar Sehun yang terlihat begitu rapih. "Daddy harus pergi" ucap Sehun memakai jas hitam nya menjawab pertanyaan sang anak tanpa melihatnya.

"Ayo kita makan malam daddy!" ucap Luhan dengan senyuman khas anak kecil terpampang diwajah nya

"Daddy harus pergi kamu tidak dengar?"jawab Sehun

"Tapi daddy ini sudah malam,daddy mau pergi kemana?" Luhan mencegah dan menarik tangan Sehun agar mau menatap nya

"Daddy harus pergi ada janji ! Kau diam dirumah belajar dan tidur, Luhan makan sendiri saja ya jangan menunggu daddy mengerti karena daddy tidak bisa janji pulang jam berapa" Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan dan juga putera nya itu agar tidak bertanya aneh-aneh lagi.

" T-Tapi daddy Lulu mau ikut! Boleh kan dad, Lulu takut sendirian dirumah jika daddy pergi" Luhan menatap Sehun takut, Ayah nya mau pergi kemana malam-malam seperti ini tidak seperti biasanya dan juga Sehun tidak membawa nya.

"Luhan! Kau sudah besar daddy tidak mendidik mu menjadi anak penakut! Sudah, daddy harus pergi hati-hati dirumah" Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan kecil dan segera pergi dari hadapan sang anak.

Luhan menatap sedih kepergian Sehun airmata kembali membasahi kedua pipi tembam nya, ditundukan nya kepala nya Luhan ingin sekali berteriak kepada daddy nya kenapa ia tega sekali meninggalkan nya dirumah yang besar ini sendirian. Jika ada paman Kim mungkin Luhan akan ditemani oleh nya.

Luhan kecil pergi menuju kamar nya setelah tidak terdengar lagi deru suara mobil Sehun ia menangis meraung memanggil nama Sehun setelah sampai di kamar nya. Tubuh kecil Luhan meringkuk di kasur nya memeluk guling kesayangan nya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Daddy.. Luhan takut sendiri! Hikss..Daddy cepat pulang hiks" Luhan terus memanggil nama sang ayah

.

.

Dilain tempat seorang wanita cantik tengah menunggu seseorang dress merah nya membalut tubuh bak model begitu pas sesekali ia menengok ke arah jendela demi melihat sang pujaan hatinya telah sampai atau belum.

"Kenapa Sehun belum juga datang! Apa dia lupa?" SeolA merengut sedih melihat jam ditangan nya yang telah pukul sembilan delapan malam.

"Kau menunggu lama" Sehun datang didepan nya menyodorkan sebucket Rose kepada gadis itu yang menatap nya kaget.

"SEHUN!" SeolA menjerit bahagia ia pikir Sehun tidak akan datang sempat resah dihatinya takut Sehun tidak akan datang karena putra nya Luhan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya Sehun datang juga pikir nya setelah ia menunggu cukup lama.

"Kenapa berteriak! Maaf aku telat sesuatu terjadi SeolA-ya" Sehun mendudukan tubuh nya di hadapan sang gadis.

"kau sudah memesan makanan ?" Sehun bertanya menatap SeolA yang tengah menyimpan bunga pemberian Sehun.

"Aku sudah memesan! Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu?" SeolA bertanya menatap Sehun khawatir. "sudah jangan khawatir" Sehun membawa kedua telapak tangan nya mengambil kedua tangan wanita itu digenggaman nya.

Pelayan datang membawa makanan menyimpan pesanan di meja Sehun dan SeolA, gadis itu sudah menyewa restouran mewah ini demi makan malam nya dengan Sehun sangat spesial.

"Terima kasih"

Sehun dan SeolA makan malam dengan nyaman sesekali gadis itu tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun ataupun sebaliknya. Setelah selesai makan hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Sehun?" SeolA bertanya menatap sang lelaki dengan lembut.

"hmm"

"Kapan kau akan mengenalkan ku pada Luhan?" SeolA menatap kembali Sehun dengan gelisah mungkin ini saat nya waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang selalu ada dipikiran sang gadis.

"Aku tidak tahu! Luhan masih terlalu kecil kurasa" Sehun menjwab ragu-ragu ia belum siap sebenarnya untuk memperkenalkan sang pujaan hati pada putera nya tercinta.

"Tapi Sehun ini sudah 5 bulan lama nya kita menjalin hubungan, apa kau tidak ingin berlanjut ketahap serius?" SeolA bertanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Bukan seperti itu! Aku mohon sebentar lagi aku belum siap SeolA aku masih memikirkan Luhan" Sehun berusaha dengan pemikiran nya memikirkan sang anak yang pasti belum siap dengan nya.

"Tapi Sehun , Luhan juga akan tahu pada akhirnya! Jangan terus membohongi nya lambat laun ia pasti akan menerimaku" dengan cepat ia genggam kembali tangan Sehun meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak tahu" gumam Sehun pelan.

SeolA melihat Sehun dan mendengar semua apa yang laki-laki itu bicarakan Sehun belum siap menikahinya! Dan memperkenalkan nya pada sang anak Dan juga putera nya Luhan yang pasti menolak kehadiran nya, ini tidak bisa ia biarkan aku harus berbuat sesuatu sebelum hal-hal yang tidak terduga terjadi pikirnya.

"baiklah aku akan menunggu Sehun" SeolA memberikan senyum untuk meyakinkan Sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Senyuman paksaan nya.

"Terima kasih kau telah mengerti Seola"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTIUNED**

 **Hai guys ada yang nunggu FF ini? Maaf lama update nya yah! gimana sama chapter ini? Sorry yah kalo tidak memuaskan pendek lagi ceritanya.**

 **Ohiya aku juga bingung mau dibikin daddykink atau enggak! Yang pasti ini incest loh jadi jangan pada nanya yg aneh2,, dan untuk chapter-chapter berikutnya mungkin Luhan bakalan disakitiiiiiin terus sama DaddySehun *hohoho*and aku mau ngucapin**

 **#HappyBaekHyunDay ~**

 **Udah ah sekian, Ayo guys Keep Review/foll/fav**

 **Thanks you sebelumnya*lovelove***


End file.
